A small pokemon adventure shipping compilation
by polonium2102
Summary: A compilation of one-shots I wrote on pokemon adventures ships. Will contain special shipping, mangaquest shipping, frantic shipping, and perhaps others. Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions!


**A.N.: **Let's change for a bit, right? Some people might be a bit saturated with my hero academia, so I decided to start writing a series of one-shots with my favourite ships in Pokemon adventures. Let's start with my favourite ship, being special shipping. Just for information, Green is the boy and Blue is the girl. As for if this will be linked to my other fanfic, I'll let you guess on your own. Let's get started!

* * *

It's always been clear to Red that one should never believe Blue if they don't want to fall into a trap. So how did he fall into this? He also wondered if Yellow was thinking the same thing.

How did this happen? It started as any normal day for Red. Ever since he had become the champion, his routine had stayed the same, even when he had moved houses to live on his own. Firstly, he went to fetch any mail he had, and then, he read it as he ate his breakfast, being two slices of bread with strawberry jam. This was when he met Blue this day.

"Red, do you have time to spare?" She asked, in a very demanding voice as per usual.

"Does it involve anything that I would actually need to know?" He said, sounding absolutely uninterested.

"Oh, I don't know, what if I said it involved Yellow?" She asked slyly, as she smirked.

"I'll be right back." He replied, as he went into his house.

After finishing his breakfast and putting on decent clothes – including his cap of course – he ran back to the door to ask a few questions to Blue.

"What is this about?"

"Well, you see," Blue started to explain, "Last week, we went to the mall with Yellow, and while we were eating at a sushi place, she asked me if I could invite you to the Meowth theme park – it was only a suggestion though..."

"That's great! What time would it be?" Red said, as he fell into Blue's trap without noticing.

"She told me it would be tomorrow at 2 pm," She answered, "Though it doesn't matter when you come, she won't mind."

"That seems great! Tell her I'll be coming!" Red exclaimed, too overwhelmed with the prospect of being with Yellow alone for a whole afternoon.

"Great, I'll be telling her without any delay," she said, "Off I go!"

With this, she left, and Red was left wondering what he would put on, what kind of rides they would do. He really wanted to do the roller-coaster, because he knew it was one of the biggest in the world. But maybe Yellow wouldn't like it? He would have to see. He didn't think about the fact that Blue might have been lying, and that she had only told Yellow very recently.

Being pretty excited, it took him quite a while to sleep this day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Viridian forest, Yellow was thinking about what Blue had told her at the mall.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Yellow, I saw Red last day, and he told he was inviting you to the Meowth theme park!" She said, as if bursting to tell Yellow._

"_Really? what time is it going to be?" Yellow asked, full of innocence as always._

"_It's gonna be at… 2 pm!" She answered, almost failing to come up with a reply._

"_That's great!" Yellow said, as she failed to realise the blatant lie. _

_End of Flashback_

She was trying to draw, but the possibility of spending a whole afternoon with Red at a brand new theme park excited her too much to concentrate. Her pokemons were starting to get worried, so she decided to go back home. She was still thinking of what she would put on, and what kind of rides they would do. Perhaps the teacups… or maybe the Tunnel of love… no, Red wouldn't want it, right? They would have to do the Ferris wheel though. It was built to be the biggest Ferris wheel in the world, and it was rumoured to have been built by the great designer, N – that sounded familiar…

Well, it didn't matter who invented it. The reviews said it was so awesome any one that went to the theme park had to go. Yellow was convinced beyond what one could believe that she was. Needless to say, she was so excited it was hard to sleep. She did finally manage to sleep after drinking a calming herbal tea.

* * *

Both of them got to the amusement park earlier than needed, but eventually they met up on time. They greeted each other, but before anything else could be said, Blue's voice rang out in the amusement park. A small television screen on the Mr Mime showed Blue and surprisingly Green.

"Hello, Hello, Red and Yellow – oh, that rimes! I have to remember this – You might have been expecting a nice tour of the park, but it turns out that I was able to convince the owners to lend me full control for this afternoon. As such, this Mr Mime will guide you through the theme park, and this Machamp will make sure you don't go out of track. You have been stripped of any Pokemon you might have had on you, so you won't be able to fight your way out of this!"

"Saying you 'convinced' them might not be the right word," Green said in his calm voice, "Pesky woman."

"Well, does it really matter?" She asked, "I'm sure our guests won't mind."

It's at this moment Red knew he fucked up. Or, more appropriately, it's at this moment he and Yellow realised they were going to have a bad time. I need to stop making references.

Anyway, they were both escorted to the first ride, being the bumper cars, which was surprisingly funny, even though everyone was in a bad mood. Indeed, Blue had taken everyone's Pokemon away, so that they couldn't help Red and Yellow escape.

After getting out, they moved on to the teacups. Seeing as this one was a bit less violent and a bit more calm, they decided to talk about a way out of Blue's plan.

"Yellow," Red said, "Can I talk with you about something?"

"Sure Red, what is it?" She asked in her oh so sweet voice – for Red at least.

"You know, I think this would be funnier if we could at our own rhythm, right?" He answered, as Yellow nodded, "So I'm trying to think about how we could get out, but I can't think of anything. Do you have any idea?"

"Well, since Blue took away our Pokemon," She said, "And we can't defeat the Machamp an other way, I don't really see how we could get out."

"That's right..." Red replied, deep in thought, "Oh wait! I know how we could get out of her control!"

"Really? How?" Yellow asked, overjoyed.

"It's simple! Try and talk to the Machamp," Red explained, "And maybe we can try and convince it!"

"I hadn't thought about that!" She said, "Let's do it!"

After getting out, they tested out their plan, which failed miserably. When Yellow tried to talk to the Machamp, it told her that it would like to help them out, but Blue said she was going to make his life miserable if he didn't obey.

Being quite saddened, they moved to the next ride which was the log flume, an interesting ride for the both of them. However, Blue was still talking through the screen she had installed on the Mr Mime, which started to get on Yellow and Red's nerves. But they kept it to themselves, because they were too kind to say anything.

* * *

At the end of the day, while they were exhausted, and while Blue had been annoying, they still thought they had had a great time. They were currently on the Ferris wheel, which was one of the only rides that didn't include Blue's presence. The reason for this was that in a rare moment of courage, the director said it was crazy putting a camera in every cabin. Green had decided to finally stop agreeing to everything Blue demanded, so she couldn't put the cameras. As such they were just talking about this and that, without the risk of Blue making an offhanded remark.

"Well, I think it was pretty good in the end, right?" Red said.

"Yeah, even though Blue was a bit annoying, I think it was fine," Yellow replied, "I always have fun when I'm around you!"

"I-I… thank you, I guess?" Red said, as his cheeks took the colour of his name, "I always appreciate being with you too."

"Oh, um… thank you?" Yellow replied, unsure of what to say next.

"Yellow, I've been wondering something," Red admitted, "Do you think we could do the roller-coaster again?"

"I don't know..." Yellow said, "Why would you want to do it again though?"

"Oh… I just really liked it, and…" Red answered, as he paused, as if he was searching for the right words, "IreallyLikedItWhenYouGrabbedOnToMe!"

"Oh, I-I… um, Icandoitagainifyoureallywant!" Yellow said quickly, not conscious of all the rules of writing she broke.

Red hesitated, then took Yellow's hand and she invited him to sit down next to her. Both were thinking about what to say next. Both wanted to confess their love, but they felt like it wasn't the right time, or that the other might not feel the same way. Eventually, they both said at the same time:

"I, um… There's something I need to tell you! You go first!"

"Red, please go first, I'm sure what you have to say is more important." Yellow said, looking like she had thought about it.

"Okay, if you insist," Red replied, "Yellow, I've always thought you were really nice, and when I discovered you were a girl, I… thought you were very… cute." Yellow was blushing, but Red continued, "I didn't realise until very recently… and I'm really sorry about that, I can be a real airhead sometimes. But Yellow, what I wanted to say is that I love you!"

Yellow remained silent for a while, thinking about what Red had just said. He was getting worried she didn't feel the same way, and that was showing, but eventually she said:

"Red, you really are an airhead. Of course I love you too, I've loved you almost as long as we've known each other."

Red was about to reply to this, but feeling courageous, Yellow kissed him on the lips. That surprised him so much, he was left without words afterwards. Yellow was feeling the same way, so instead of saying anything, they just cuddled until the end of the ride.

When they got out, they were holding hands, which made Blue furious yet happy in the same time. She was happy because Red and Yellow were _finally _together after soooo long, but she was furious because she couldn't see nor record anything.

They were escorted to their last ride, being the tunnel of love. They were blushing madly when they realised Blue could have put a camera on the boat, but the Machamp decided enough was enough and he destroyed the camera.

"But… You said you would get into trouble..." Yellow said, looking scared.

The Machamp answered and Yellow understood he felt selfish to worry only about his own well-being. They thanked him as they went on the boat. They cuddled once more, since it was a bit cold and they also kissed from time to time. Eventually the ride ended, and the Machamp and Mr. Mime escorted them out of the theme park.

They did hear the angry voice of Blue, and the Pokemons looked like they were absolutely terrified of what was about to happen. However they gave them back their poke balls, and then they ran back in the park to explain their behaviour. Knowing Blue though, we can't say anything about their well-being.

"I guess it's over then." Yellow said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Red replied, "I wish it could have lasted longer."

"Me too," She said, "Nothing says we can't go on though..."

"What do you mean?" Red asked, as he took on the role of an airhead once more.

"You're not going to invite me over?" Yellow mockingly answered, "You're so mean, Red… I thought we were going to have a romantic dinner..."

"I… You can come over," He said, blushing madly, "But I can't say anything about the romantic dinner."

"W-What? I was only kidding!" She replied, blushing even more than Red, "I don't mind coming, if you want."

"Okay," Red said, as he threw a poke ball, "Aerodactyl, fly to Pallet town, we're bringing Yellow with us. Hold on tight!"

Yellow nodded and they flew to Red's house in pallet town. After staying for a while, Yellow decided to sleep over after bringing her pyjamas. Blue managed to get this information, and it made Red and Yellow's life a misery for a while. But Red didn't care. He had a great girlfriend, and that's all that mattered to him right now.

* * *

**A.N.: **Thanks for reading this! I didn't think I was going to be able to finish writing for today, but apparently I managed. I might publish one chapter of The quirky adventures one week, then a one-shot in this fanfic the other. And by the way, if you discovered by reading this, and that you like My hero academia crossovers, then feel free to read my other fan fiction. No Pokemons were injured during the writing of this fan fiction. With that out of the way, see you next time!

_I have boredom... Guests? Now I have... FURY!_


End file.
